


Soft Hands

by sobiree



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Chaewon, F/F, Soft Heejin, based off the recent tweet where heejin and gowon arm-wrestle, there's been a heavy lack of heewon in this tag so ill deal with it myself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobiree/pseuds/sobiree
Summary: Chaewon's hands always felt soft and warm in Heejin's but she forgets sometimes the strength and struggles they carry as well.





	Soft Hands

Heejin could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest as her and the rest of the members clambered off the stage, heading to their dressing room. She knew they only performed for a short while and the audience probably was more excited for other groups that attended, but the cheers and fervent claps that came after their performance— it was something Heejin would never forget. As she felt her legs tremble with every step forward to the dressing room, the rush that she felt on stage hadn’t gone away.

Looking around, Heejin could see the other girls felt the same way. Right next to her, the girl could feel the excitement radiating from Yeojin as the youngest latched on to her arm and squealed,  
“Heejin-unnie! We finally performed at a big award show! Do you think a lot of people saw us?” Heejin could only share a similar excited grin as she pinched Yeojin’s cheeks.  
“Of course many people did. Especially you, since you’re so loud!” Yeojin let out a cackle and teasingly stuck her tongue at Heejin. She then proceeded to dash forward to the dressing room, the room’s gleaming bright light now in view.

“Ah… I was so nervous on stage but now I want to perform even more!” Yerim exclaimed as she walked next to Jungeun, receiving a slight laugh from the older girl.  
“Yerim-ah, I’m sure you did fine. And we’ll have plenty more opportunities to perform next year.” Jungeun’s voice was a lot softer than usual and Heejin wouldn’t be surprised to see her crying later on.

As they all started walking in the dressing room one by one, Haseul cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Girls, we did really good today. We may not have gotten much time to perform but,” a gentle grin then broke on her face, “we did our absolute best and have many more performances to come!”

As the members happily gathered to do their group cheer, Heejin locked eyes with the leader and proceeded send her a nod of encouragement. Haseul looked slightly taken aback but sent Heejin a tender smile back that made the girl feel warm. Afterwards, the girls were free to do whatever they wanted around the room until it was time to head back to the dorm. 

Just as Heejin thought, Jungeun was now crying into the crook of Jiwoo’s shoulder in the corner of the room, the other girl trying to comfort her as she hugged her best friend with a watery grin. Sooyoung looked on with a fond smile and said something to them too low to hear but was probably very touching.

Kahei sat with Haseul and didn’t say much but her bright smile spoke volumes as she comfortingly rubbed the leader’s shoulders. Heejin really appreciated how Kahei supported and cared for all the members despite being so far from home and made a mental note to give her a big hug when they got back to the dorm.

Hyejoo looked like she was about to cry herself as she tightly held Hyunjin and Jinsoul’s hands, watching Yeojin and Yerim play something on their 3DS. Jinsoul had wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an act of comfort while Hyunjin was busy teasing Yeojin as usual but still managed to make Hyejoo laugh a little.

Heejin felt her heart swell in affection. These girls had become so dear to her in a short span of time, it was slightly scary. As the first girl, she had a lot of pressure in making sure all the new girls felt comfortable but that awkwardness soon turned into familiarity and later, love. Where she was lonely at the beginning, she now had 11 lovely members that love and support her and she wouldn’t trade for all the riches in the world.

Speaking of 11 members.

Heejin didn’t notice Chaewon anywhere as she scanned the room until she spotted her sitting in a chair by the door. Her gaze was unfocused as she played with her fingers, kicking her legs back and forth idly. Heejin wasn’t aware of walking towards her until she felt herself take a seat in the chair next to the blonde.

“Chaewon-ah?”  
The girl’s body jerked slightly as she turned her head to look at Heejin, her eyes wide in surprise.  
“Ya Jeon Heejin, you scared me!”  
Heejin felt herself giggle slightly, covering her mouth as Chaewon jokingly glared at her. “ Sorry, sorry! I just saw you zoning out here all by yourself. Is everything okay?”

Chaewon paused.

“I’m… I’m not sure…”  
Heejin blinked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “You’re not sure if you’re okay?”  
“I mean, I guess I’m okay. I just was…thinking.”  
“About what?”

Chaewon bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the end of her ponytail, twirling the blonde strands around her index finger. Heejin could tell she was nervous but for some reason, she simply stared at the other girl’s plump lips that were tinted red from lipstick. ‘I don’t remember them looking so soft’ Heejin thought, a bit dazed before she realized Chaewon was talking again. 

“Um, c-could you repeat that Chaewon-ah?” Heejin hoped Chaewon didn’t catch her stuttering.  
Luckily for her, the other girl didn’t notice her being distracted as she busied herself by staring at the clock across the room. 

“It’s nothing really. Just that,” she hesitated, now dropping her hand from her hair, “performing on stage in front of so many people, it was a bit more overwhelming than I thought.”

Heejin nodded empathically. While she did get a thrill off of performing, the amount of people watching made her heart rate quicken as soon as they stepped foot on stage.  
“It’s okay Chaewon-ah, everyone gets-“

“And I’m afraid that I might have messed up and then people would have seen and stared and judged and would think to themselves 'Oh, this LOONA group sure is sloppy,' and we would get negative articles written on us and it would be all my fault and I would hate seeing you girls suffering because of me—“

Heejin felt Chaewon’s tiny fists trembling in her own hands as she tried to soothe the other girl whose voice was beginning to rise in pitch throughout her rambling.  
“Chaewonnie, if you had any worries about this, you should have came to one of us in the first place.” Heejin rubbed her thumb against the soft skin of Chaewon’s knuckles and could feel the tremors lessening but after a quick look at the girl, Heejin saw her eyes looking slightly misty. It made her heartache and a thought suddenly popped up in Heejin’s mind.  
“We are in this together. And besides,”  
Heejin reluctantly tore her hands from the other girl as she adjusted her chair so she could comfortably rest her elbow on the seat and wiggled her fingers as if she was challenging the other,

“Park Gowon doesn’t lose!”

Realization dawned in Chaewon’s eyes which quickly crinkled in mirth as she quickly kneeled on the ground, placing her elbow on the same seat as her (warm) right hand reached for Heejin’s own. Heejin’s shout got the other members attention and soon she could hear all the girls (and some staff) gathering around them.

But all she could focus on was the beautiful girl in front of her who was near tears a moment ago, now shooting her a cocky grin.

Heejin didn’t know who did the countdown but as soon as they said “Go!”, she knew she had no chance in arm-wrestling Chaewon. Despite her doll-like appearance and petite, delicate looking hands, she held a strength that shouldn’t be possible for someone like her.

Or maybe Heejin was just that weak.

Either way, the match ended as quickly as it started and Chaewon cried happily in victory as she pressed Heejin’s hand into the seat. The other girls shouted in glee as they congratulated Chaewon and to no one’s surprise, they also wanted to play, next currently being a giddy Haseul.  
Heejin could do nothing but smile and laugh to herself. Chaewon had beaten her bad. Like, really bad. But seeing the blonde secretly shoot her a tiny but grateful smile made her heart race far quicker than any performance had done.

In Heejin’s eyes, she felt like she was the real winner instead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted anything oof! Anyways, Loona rekindled some sort of love I had for writing so I had to write something up. Heejin and Gowon's subtle dynamic in LoonaTV's won my heart and they're a little underrated so I wanted to do some writing for them. @BBC give us the reality show so we can see the girls interact outside their units. Thank you for reading and be on the look out for the next chaptered fic I'll have for Heewon (idk when I'll post though ;;). Please don't be afraid to comments as they make me happy!! uwu


End file.
